Quiero que seas mía
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Te gustaría conocer la pasión de Candy y Terry?... les invito a leer esta historia de amor... ojo , lleva Lemon, muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el minific Tengo ganas de ti… espero que les guste es pura pasión y amor de Candy y Terry, solo se trata del amor de ellos, es un minific de amor, pasión, fidelidad de mi pareja favorita Candy y Terry.


**17**

**Quiero que seas mía esta Noche.**

_**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea por mi canción peruana favorita, espero que les guste. ...**_

_**Para mi Terry nunca amo a Susana, ni tampoco Albert es el amor de Candy. **_

_**No se menciona a Susana en esta historia, ni a ningún personaje… **_

_**En este minific Candy y Terry son fieles en su amor, su pasión…. **_

_**Este minific lo dedico con mucho amor para las Territanas como yo…**_

_**Candy y Terry son únicos en su amor, pasión, fidelidad...**_

_**Notas adicionales:**_

_*** **__Este minific tiene contenido explícito de temática hormonal adulto._

_**Personajes principales: **__Terry Grandchester y Candy White._

_**Solo para adultos, **__lleva lemon, muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el minific Tengo ganas de ti… _

_**Disfruten la historia.**_

_**Conozcan la pasión entre Terrence Grandchester y Candice White Andrey**_

La mirada coqueta de Candy le tenía hipnotizada a Terry.

Esa mirada le prometía a Terry tantas cosas, que de solo pensar en lo que vendría en su pulso como hombre, se aceleraba, quería un fuego abrasador que consumía, necesitaba apagarlo o se moriría.

\- ¡Por Dios, que hermosa pecosa! Susurro Terry.

Allí Candy venía haciéndose paso entre la gente, pero sin dejar de mirar a Terry.

La respiración de Terry se detuvo cuando lo sentía tan cerca que podía percibir su olor, ese olor que inundaba sus sentidos se excitaba.

Candy lentamente poso su mirada sobre el rostro de Terry y descendió por su cuello y estos se endurecieron por la intensidad de su mirada.

Terry no pudo controlar la pasión que Candy, provocaba en él.

Terry, se acercó al oído de Candy y con un susurro suave casi como el silbido del viento con una voz ronca y sensual le dijo.

-Te deseo pecosa, ¡Ven a mi departamento en 10 minutos!

Esas palabras tan atrevidas, directas y urgente hicieron a Candy estremecer nuevamente.

Candy levanto una ceja, coqueta y le dice:

\- ¿Es una invitación? - Pregunto.

-No pecosa, tú sabes cómo me siento, con tu manera de mirarme, no es una invitación, es una orden- dijo Terry oliendo el perfume de rosas de Candy.

Candy tenía que obedecer esa orden, por un momento tuvo la tentación de resistirse.

Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, ella también lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas igual o incluso más que él.

Candy fue hasta la mesa tomo una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal y avanzo hacía el departamento.

**En el departamento: **

Candy podía observar desde lejos mirando lo hermoso que estaba Terry, sería testigo de aquella noche.

Terry se había quitado el saco y la corbata su camisa recogida y doblada hasta sus codos, manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su ancha espalda, sus largas piernas, era imposible para Candy resistirse a tremenda tentación, era todo hermoso.

Terry empezó a tocarla su rostro como le gustaba que lo hiciera Candy, con una suave brisa, ella sentía celos, solo en pensar que otra mujer podía sentir lo que él le hacía sentir a ella, pero sus celos lo controlo, solo se concentró en su pasión que es lo que más deseaba ella.

Candy estaba decidida hacia avance de él, sin pedir permiso, se sacó los zapatos de tacón los dejo sobre el suelo.

Mientras Terry la tumbo al sofá, rindiendo su pasión sobre el cuerpo de Candy, se hundía sobre ella, sus corazones latían con rapidez, con ansiedad.

Él estaba tan concentrado en mirar aquella mujer que le correspondía con la misma intensidad, los ojos de Terry se fijaron solo en el cuerpo de Candy, sin decir nada, Terry le tomo por la cintura con tal fuerza que se colocó sobre sus caderas, no le importo nada que solo se concentraba en hacer el amor a su pecosa.

-Abre la boca, es una orden- susurro Terry muy cerca del rostro de Candy.

Y así lo hizo, Candy lo escucho gemir mientras vorazmente se apoderaba de su boca, con tal necesidad y pasión que sentía que le robo el alma con cada beso, el aliento la respiración, pensó que solo sentía esa lengua rozándome por todos lados, su miembro duro y rígido contra su vestido, apuntándose, tocando a Candy como ella lo ha querido, entro hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Candy con sus manos acariciaba el hermoso cabello castaño de Terry, se pegó más a él, necesito fundirse en él, sus pechos rozaban sobre el hermoso pecho de Terry, Lentamente Terry se deslizo una mano sobre la pierna y le alzo el vestido ahora sí Candy sentía el pene de Terry sobre su ropa interior, instintivamente ella froto sus caderas contra él.

En ese momento, Terry se atrajo más hacía su excitación y agarro a Candy con más fuerzas, sin poder evitar jadeaba y gritaba su nombre, quería morir entre el deseo y el dolor.

Con cuidado Terry deslizo hacía su miembro duro, Candy respiraba como con vida propia, se alejó, pero solo un instante, tuvo miedo de que se dejara así con estas ganas, pero se desaparecieron al verlo desabrocharse la camisa y acercarse a mí con esa mirada. Continuo con sus pantalones y un miembro duro, con venas palpitantes.

Terry con su cabeza se acercaba a Candy y se acostaba sobre su cuerpo soportando su cuerpo con ambos manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-A partir de esta noche serás mía. - le dijo Terry mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre su cuello y subía al lóbulo de su oreja, sensaciones tan placenteras y recorría su cuerpo cuando la boca de Terry, lo felicitaba hasta los senos de Candy

En ese momento Candy lanzo un grito de placer cuando empezó a chuparlos, con rapidez dejo su pezón para deslizar su vestido hacia arriba y sacarlo por su cabeza.

-Oh Dios mío- exclamo – Tu piel es hermosa como la luna, eres hermosa pecosa- dijo Terry sin resistir su pasión.

-Tú también lo eres- contesto Candy sonriendo.

Terry con un deseo loco tomo su ropa interior de Candy y el destrozo de un solo jirón mientras ella lo deslizaba alrededor de sus labios, Candy no pudo seguir mirando tuvo que lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación gritaba su nombre cuando su dedo se hundió en su carne, recorriendo suavemente, luego no fue un dedo solo dos, instintivamente se abrió más para sentir ese placer doloroso y placentero y esa corriente eléctrica que atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Era una sensación desesperante y exquisita a la vez.

-Por favor…. Terry, oh, por favor mi amor, eres lindo, te amo- exclamo Candy.

Después Terry dejo de tocarla con sus dedos y empezó a lamerla con su boca haciéndola desfallecer.

-Me duele tanto perderte de nuevo- le confeso Terry.

Y nuevamente Terry deslizo su boca pasando por su vientre y llegando a su boca, sabía a sexo a su sabor, mientras le introducía la lengua en la boca, Candy sintió un dolor.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - pregunto Terry.

-No, por favor no quiero que te detengas, quiero todo de ti- dijo Candy, rendida de pasión con él.

Y Terry empezó nuevamente a moverse otra vez, con delicadeza, haciendo esfuerzos por controlar su deseo. Sus movimientos lentos al principio, ambos se volvieron locos de deseo.

Candy no pudo controlar lo que sentía por él.

Terry aumento el ritmo poco a poco. Levanto las piernas y empezó a moverse con más fuerza.

-Oh Terry, por favor más duro, más duro, por favor más duro, mi amor- grito Candy.

Terry, le dice: Quiero que seas mía esta noche, desde hoy para siempre, escúchame una canción pecosa.

Y Candy sonrió por sus palabras, no se despegaron sus cuerpos.

Terry, al ver su sonrisa, se alejó un poco del cuerpo de su pecosa, y le canta una canción a su pecosa.

_**En la luz tenue de esta habitación**_

_**tu rostro cerca y mi hombro te sostiene**_

_**tirados en el sillón...**_

_**tus labios que tienen fiebre esperan que los toque suavemente**_

_**y enredarme...en el calor de tu piel**_

_**Yo siento que te quiero tanto como te deseo y no puedo fingir**_

_**esta noche envuélveme en tus besos...**_

_**Quiero que seas mía...esta noche **_

_**Oigo la melodía angelical**_

_**de tu voz pidiéndome que no acabe este día...**_

_**ha sido tan especial**_

_**y aunque solo somos amigos tengo tanto miedo de perderte**_

_**no volver a verte…ahora te llevo en la piel**_

_**Yo siento que te quiero tanto como te deseo y no puedo fingir**_

_**esta noche envuélveme en tus besos**_

_**Quiero que seas mía...esta noche**_

-Esta hermosa la canción mi amor, pero no te desconcentres, hazme tuya toda la noche, no aguanto, cuando te detienes, hazme el amor otra vez- dijo Candy, besando los labios de Terry.

En ese momento Terry le complacía a Candy en todo, se quedaron tumbados en el sofá de esa habitación, rendiendo su pasión toda la noche.

**Fin**

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?, espero que sí.

Nos vemos pronto.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

Gracias por leerme.

El próximo cuento es Amor Incondicional- historia de amor entre Candy y su madre Pony, junto a su amado esposo Terry.

**Nunca dejen de leerme **

**Nací, Crecí y Moriré siendo Territana porque mi amado Terry es mi amor platónico. **


End file.
